Him and Her
by HollyShortRulz
Summary: Artemis and Holly have often found themselves thinking about the other, so what happens when they act on their feelings, and Foaly finds out? Arty/Holly, if you didn't realise. SongFic. Enjoy, and pls review.


**a/n hi everyone, not my best work, but enjoy. Another good story, though incomplete, to check out is Yendor900's story, love changes all. It's also Artemis/Holly. Enjoy, and please review, although please no flames!**

**oh, btw, i don't own Arty Fowl, or the song, Moves like Jagger.**

Him and Her

Oh, yeah

Oh!

Just shoot for the stars

If it feels right

And aim for my heart

If you feel like

And take me away and make it OK

I swear I'll behave

Holly Short, LEPRecon captain was the best in the business, but lately, she had been having a lot of trouble with concentration. 'I really need to get my head in the game' she thought to herself as she fired up her neutrino. She aimed and shot at the goblin in the streets of Haven. The city itself was still going under reconstruction from the battering it went through during the Koboi incident one year ago. They were still rounding up the rogue goblins from the streets. Unbidden, thoughts of a certain mud boy's electric blue eyes drifted through her thoughts. She shook her head angrily. She couldn't let those thoughts through her head. "Are you okay, Captain Short? You have been standing over that unconscious goblin for ten minutes." Said Commander Trouble Kelp. "Oh, sorry, yes sir!" Holly said. She hadn't realised how far out of hand her thoughts had gone! It was just the thought of Artemis, with his blue eyes, and raven hair... No, she wouldn't think about that!

You wanted control

So we waited

I put on a show

Now I make it

You say I'm a kid

My ego is big

I don't give a shit

And it goes like this

Artemis Fowl II was in a bit of a pickle. He was surrounded by armed criminals. He had set up a meeting with a criminal kingpin, and had turned up to find a bunch of armed criminals surrounding him. He should have known better. Butler was beside him, but even he wasn't enough to overthrow two hundred armed criminals. If only his best friend Holly Short of the LEPRecon was here. She almost always had control of any situation. She was quite a pretty elf, actually, he thought to himself. No, he couldn't let himself be distracted by Captain Short's looks, of all things. He turned to Butler. "Call Juliet." He said. Butler pulled out his phone, and murmuring down the line, he called his sister Juliet to pick them up in the Fowl Bentley. A couple of minutes later, a screeching was heard, and a black armed vehicle fish tailed around, and the door slid in. A female voice said from inside, "Hey, Dom, Arty, time to go." Artemis slid into the car, and turned to Butler, "well, that was a success." Unbeknownst to Butler, while he was studying the situation, Artemis had slid behind him, and stolen what he had come for, a gun with fairy technology.

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Holly sat at her desk in LEP Police Plaza. She turned to the huge pile of paperwork that was piled in front of her. She sighed. She wanted to see Artemis again. Well, not really see him, but kiss him. Wait, what? She thought. No, she wasn't going to have those thoughts about Mudboy. But he is so good looking, and a great kisser! Her mind thought, mutinously.

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

Holly knew that he owned her, whenever he looked at her with those blue eyes of his, those beautiful, electric blue eyes. No, she wasn't going to think that. Oh dear, disagreeing with ones own personality must mean the Mudboy was driving her crazy! Oh no.

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like JaggeR

Maybe it's hard

When you feel like you're broken and scarred

Nothing feels right

But when you're with me

I'll make you believe

That I've got the key

Artemis looked over to where Holly was, laying in the hospital bed. She had been severely burnt by a goblin, and she had barely escaped with her life. Her eyelids flickered. "What happened?" She asked, sitting up. "You were burnt by goblins." Artemis replied in a clipped tone, trying, and failing to hide his worry. He had been terribly worried about her. Spontaneously, he reached over and hugged her, crushing her to his body. She was safe, with him.

Holly was in heaven. She buried her face in his shoulder. She heard his heart, beating hard in his chest. He was worried about her! She thought, victoriously.

Oh

So get in the car

We can ride it

Wherever you want

Get inside it

And you want to steer

But I'm shifting gears

I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)

And it goes like this (Uh)

"Get in the shuttle, Arty" Holly said to Artemis, who looked a little reluctant. Holly wondered whether it was her driving skills. They did seem to make people want to throw up a lot.

Take me by the tongue

And I'll know you (Uh)

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

"No, Holly, I do not want to go to this dance." Artemis insisted, as Holly dragged him down the road. "What, not even for me!" Holly replies, insistently. This had been a dare from Foaly. If she could get Artemis to dance, she would get the brand new wing design, from him. "Please?" Holly said, batting her eyelashes. Artemis took a step backwards, hesitated, and then said, reluctantly; "fine, but only for half an hour." Holly squealed in delight. The wings where almost hers!

Holly stood next to Artemis, mouth agape. He was actually a really good dancer! "Come on, Holly, this was your idea!" He said. "Mudboy, is there anything you can't do?" She asked him. "Let me think, no!" He murmured in her ear. "Now, come and dance!" He really knew how to show a girl a good time! Holly thought to herself.

I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)

I've got the moves like Jagger

Artemis knew he was completely under Holly's control. She bats her eyelashes over those mismatched eyes of hers, and she got whatever she wanted from him. He looked beside him, at the elf sitting next to him in the cinema. Holly had seen the ad for this movie, and had dragged Artemis down from the surface, just to watch the movie adaptation of their undersea adventure to defeat Turnball Root. In the movie, Artemis was a lot more crazy than he actually was. In the movie, he yelled five at the top of his voice, every twenty seconds. When Orion came out, he was a lot more, well, knightly, and cheesy. Holly herself was played by Skylar Peat, a blonde elf, with and unrealistic red wig on. The uniform that she was wearing was a lot more revealing, and there was a lot of rips in it. There was even romance in it, for goodness sakes! "Skylar Peat is so pretty!" Holly murmured enviously to him. In fact, Artemis thought that Holly herself was a lot prettier. "I think you are much prettier than that faker." He murmured back.

Holly was astounded. "Do you mean that?" She murmured back. "Completely and utterly" he murmured back. Holly felt like jumping up and dancing around, while squealing at the top of her voice.

You wanna know how to make me smile

Take control, own me just for the night

And if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this

Artemis knew that Holly was the only one who was able to make him smile, and even rarely, laugh. He looked across at her, and smiled. She grinned back. "Why the smile, Arty?" She asked. "Just thinking about Mulch." He lied quickly. In actual fact, he had been thinking about how pretty she looked in the light of the fire blossoming in the building that had just burnt.

So watch and learn

I won't show you twice

Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right

But if I share my secret

You're gonna have to keep it

Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)

Holly leaned towards Artemis. He was right there. She really wanted to kiss him, in that moment. She leaned closer, closer, and delicately pressed her lips to his. To her surprise, he put his arms around her, and pulled her onto his lap, not once breaking the kiss. Eventually, they ran out of air. They pulled apart with a gasp. "Sorry." Holly said, embarrassed, and looked down. "Don't apologise." He said, and pulled her in again.

And it goes like this

Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)

And I'll know you

Kiss me 'til you're drunk

And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)

All the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

(Oh, yeah)

I don't need to try to control you

Look into my eyes and I'll own you

With them moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

I've got the moves like Jagger

Holly and Artemis! Foaly thought to himself, as he watched through the cameras he had situated in Fowl Manor. Holly had gone up there for a mission, and when she was finished, she had visited the mud genius, and when she hadn't come down to Haven on time, he had tuned into the cameras, and was surprised to find him and her, kissing! This was sooo going on HorseSense.

Holly Short was in heaven. While it was dangerous to love a mud man, they had done the dangerous, so what's another thing to add to the list? She knew that he owned her, but was secure in the fact that she knew she owned him. Him and her, that's what they were.


End file.
